Andreas' Fault (John Smith 10)
Story One peaceful evening, John, Gwen, and Kevin are hanging out at Mr. Smoothy. Kevin: Well, this was an extremely boring day. John: Agreed. There wasn’t even a bank robbery. Gwen: You guys are complaining for having an easy day. (Then, Gwen’s cell phone rings.) Give me a minute. (Walks away from the table) Hello? Kevin: Bet it’s Julie. The two have been talking a lot since we last saw her. John: Julie would call Gwen? Kevin: Those two are friends, regardless of your status. John: (sarcastically) Gee, thanks. (seriously) I bet it’s Eddy, calling to say that he graduated from the academy. He’s got a bit of a crush on her. Kevin: Oh, that's true. (Gwen comes back to the table.) Gwen: That was Winston. John & Kevin: Who? Gwen: (groans in disbelief) The squire from the Forever Knights. Kevin: Since when do Forever Knights have phones? John: I think I know the guy you’re talking about. That guy with the horrible haircut. Gwen: His haircut is not that bad. Anyway, he says that a series of Forever Knight castles were destroyed recently. Kevin: And we care because? John: If this person destroys the castle Lucci’s at, then Lucci could get free. Kevin: Like I said, let’s take the little squire’s tip and act on it. Gwen: You’re jealous, aren’t you? Kevin: Of a squire? Please. Why did you give him your number? Gwen: Not important. Come on. End Scene They arrive at a Forever Knight castle, going inside. Kevin: Are you sure this is the castle we’re looking for? Gwen: Positive. Winston said that there was something running this castle. Kevin: Why aren’t we letting the Knights handle this? John: Because their approach to anything alien is to shoot first. Kevin: Sounds good to me. The three make it inside, the castle abandoned. In a hallway, they encounter a yellow armored alien, with grey pointy ears. He has pneumatic drills on his forearms, with claws on his hands. Alien: Bad guy go bang! Kevin: What is he, whoa! (The alien charges forward, swinging his arm to punch Kevin. Gwen raises a mana shield, but the fist breaks through it, sending the two of them flying back.) John: Guys! Okay, big guy. Bring it on! (Slaps down Omnitrix) Cannonbolt: Cannonbolt! Alien: Ooh. Rolly thing. Cannonbolt: I’m going to roll right over you. (Cannonbolt curls up, and rolls towards the alien.) Alien: Ahh! (Swings arms to the side, hitting Cannonbolt and sending him flying.) Scary rolly thing! Cannonbolt: (getting up) Ug. What’s up with him? (Sees the alien charging him.) Alien: Rolly thing go away! Andreas defend place! (The drill on his forearm starts pumping, giving him a jackhammer fist. Cannonbolt rolls out of the way, and the wall hit collapses.) Cannonbolt: Guys! Anytime now. (Gwen and Kevin get up, Kevin absorbing concrete.) Kevin: This’ll be good. (Kevin morphs his hand into a mallet, and charges in. Andreas turns, and punches Kevin, knocking him back.) Andreas: Andreas hit bad guy! (He’s then enwrapped in mana.) Ah! Scary string! Gwen: (struggling) John! I need help to hold him down. Cannonbolt: Coming! (Hits Omnitrix) Wildvine: Wildvine! Wildvine extends his fingers, wrapping around Andreas. Wildvine then comes in, wrapping his root legs around him. Andreas slams his back into Wildvine, and the Omnitrix glows yellow. Voice: Hey, hey! Everyone stop! (They all turn, and see Argit, who was dressed like a king.) Kevin: Argit? Argit: Kevin! Old buddy, old pal. Kevin: Hey! (Two do a handshake) What’ve you been up to? Argit: Well, I made a new friend. And, oh, Andreas, these guys are friends. Andreas: They are friends. (Stands down, and Gwen and Wildvine let him go, Wildvine reverting.) Gwen: Aren’t you the backstabbing traitor who sold Kevin out before? Argit: Hey, it all worked out in the end. Now, I’ve become the ruler of this castle. The Knights do what I say, or Andreas here destroys the castle of the “bad guys.” Gwen: You’re manipulating him!? (Then, Andreas gives Gwen a bear hug.) Hey, ow! Andreas: Friend! You pretty. John: How you doing, Andreas? (Holds out fist. Andreas puts Gwen down, confused with the gesture.) You touch your fist to mine. (Andreas moves his fist, and they pound fists.) There we go. Argit: So, I’ve gotten the Knights to get me a bunch of stuff. Which reminds me. (Goes to get something, and comes back with a chest.) This is for you, Kevin. All the money I owe you. Kevin: (Opens the chest, seeing all the money.) Knew you’d return your end of the bargain. Gwen: You’re forgiving him due to money? Kevin: Yep. Then, the Forever Knights come in. Argit: Hey, Knights. Stand down. Voice: Sorry, but they no longer obey you. (They see a Knight, with black hair and a goatee.) I’m the one in charge now. Argit: Who are you? Knight: Sir Dagonet, elite intelligence squad officer. I found out the source of our destroyed castles. That (pointing at Andreas) thing. It will die. John: Not if I have any, aahhhhh! (John, Gwen, Kevin, and Argit are hit by laser lances, knocking them out.) Dagonet: Throw them in a cell, and prepare to kill the beast. (The Knights carry the unconscious away, and others start to restrain Andreas.) End Scene John, Gwen, Kevin wake up in the cell, with Argit already awake, trying to open the door. Argit: Guys! You’ve got to help me get out of here! They’re going to kill Andreas! John: Stand aside, Argit. Kevin: We’ve got this. (John slaps down Omnitrix, seemingly disappearing.) Argit: He’s gone! He’s dead. (overly dramatic) We’re all doomed! (Flops over on the ground and starts crying) Kevin: Relax, man. John’s got this. Nanomech flies into the keyhole, and fires bioelectric bursts, to move the locking mechanisms, and unlocks the door. Nanomech comes out the other side of the keyhole, and reverts. Argit: Oh. Wait, what? (Stands up as John opens the door.) John: I was Nanomech. He's very small. Come on! (The four run down the hall.) Dagonet is preparing a rocket like device with a needle. Andreas is chained down, unable to move his arms. Dagonet: Your armor is pretty durable. Maybe this vibration weapon is the key to killing the dragon. Either way, today is your death. (Andreas tries to break free, but is unsuccessful. Then, a door is broken down, and Chromastone, Gwen, Kevin and Argit come into the room.) Chromastone: Let him go, Dagon. Dagonet: It’s Dagonet. Kill them. (The Knights open fire on them, and Chromastone absorbs the lasers.) Chromastone: Get to Andreas. Once he free him, we can get out of here. Argit, you (turns his head, seeing Argit gathering up some treasure.) Never mind. Chromastone raises his arms, firing an ultraviolet beam at the Knights. Kevin absorbs metal off a Knight’s armor, and charges in. Gwen throws mana disks, giving Kevin cover. Chromastone takes to the air, keeping the Knights’ attention. Kevin makes it to Andreas, and morphs his hands into blades, cutting Andreas free. Kevin: Alright Andreas. Let’s take out the bad guys. Andreas: Andreas fight bad guys! Andreas charges towards the Knights, taking laser attacks. Andreas punches his way through the Knights with ease. Chromastone lands, giving Andreas a hand. Dagonet: Fall back! (Holds up vibration device.) Let’s see how this works as a bomb. (Throws it into the ground, and it starts vibrating, shaking the castle. Dagonet pulls away, as do the other Knights.) Chromastone: Not good. I’ll- (He is interrupted by his reverting) John: Not be able to stop it. (Argit comes over, carrying a large amount of treasure.) Gwen: You’re not serious. Argit: Hey, a guy has to make his way. Andreas! Grab the device and absorb the vibrations! You can do it! Andreas: Andreas do it! John: Hold on, Andreas! This could kill you. Kevin: It’ll be worse if he doesn’t. This will destroy everything in a 5 mile radius if we let it go off. Gwen: There must be another way. Andreas: Andreas do it for friends. (Andreas nods his head, and John nods back.) John: Let’s go! (The group runs out of the castle, when the castle collapses.) Andreas! They go through the rubble, looking for Andreas. Argit: No! Most of my treasure is gone. Kevin: Andreas killed himself to save your lousy behind and all you care about is the money!? Argit: What are you talking about? (Kevin punches Argit, knocking him down.) Hey! Kevin: Get out of here. Before I decide to arrest you. (Pulls out Plumbers badge.) Argit: Yikes! (Argit runs off, fast.) Gwen: I would’ve crushed him. Kevin: He’s not worth it. John: Come on. Let’s go home. Today’s been a hard day. End Scene Later, in the dead of night, a silhouette is searching through the rubble of the castle. The silhouette finds Andreas, whose yellow armor was more of a brownish color, almost the same color as the stone. He was bleeding black blood from his head. Andreas: (Moans) It hurts. (The silhouette unburies him. It then lifts Andreas up, and carries him away.) Characters *John Smith *Gwen Tennyson *Kevin Levin *Argit *Andreas *Winston (on phone only) *Silhouette Villains *Forever Knights **Sir Dagonet Aliens *Cannonbolt *Wildvine *Nanomech *Chromastone Aliens Unlocked *Armodrillo Trivia *This is the first time that Cannonbolt shouts his name. *Andreas is rescued by a mysterious character. Category:Episodes Category:Episodes in John Smith 10